


Forever Joined: Finding Freedom

by behinddamoneyes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because Assassins Kill People, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gen, Magic IS Canon, Magical Bond, Oliver Queen as Ra's al Ghul, Post-Season/Series 03 Episode 22 AU, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behinddamoneyes/pseuds/behinddamoneyes
Summary: Nyssa and Oliver are bound in marriage through ancient soul-magic.  Oliver will not be able to escape his prophesied destiny to become Ra's Al Ghul.  Together, they will become a team and possibly ... more?  AU after S3/E22 - just one more left turn in the multi-verse.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. “For what is a wedlock forced, but a hell?"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - Arrow belongs to DC and CW. No copyright infringement. No money is made from this work. Although the characters don't belong to me - the words are mostly mine. Quotes, bold, and italics denote words that are not mine. This is not beta-ed, so any errors are completely mine.
> 
> I always thought that there could have been an interesting story if Oliver had actually accepted the mantle of Ra's al Ghul. This is my thoughts about how it could happen. There will be some overlap with the TV series - until there isn't. Like any multi-verse story, there will be differences and similarities.
> 
> There may also be some references to Oliver/Felicity and Nyssa/Sara -- but the relationship explored will be Oliver/Nyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Arrow belongs to DC and CW - these aren't my characters and I make no money off of them. Just playing in the sandbox. This is covered under Creative Commons as derivative fiction.
> 
> The first few chapters will deal with the ending of Season 3 and then become more and more AU. If for some strange reason you are reading this and you are not familiar with the TV show and this season, I will try to make it as self-explanatory as possible. Hopefully, this is a "duh" statement, but there WILL be spoilers.

_**“For what is a wedlock forced, but a hell?”** 1 HENRY VI, Act 5, Scene 5 Line 62_

Nyssa al Ghul watched numbly as her last-ditch effort to elude the fate her father had decreed failed. Oliver Queen, no, Al Sah-him, easily blocked the knife and disarmed her. The words of binding flowed over her. _**“Your souls are bound together. Forever joined. You will never be free. You will always be held captive …”**_ Even as the Priestess completed the ceremony with _**“The union is sealed,”**_ she could feel the subtle wash of magic thrum through her veins. The binding was true. She was soul bound to Al Sah-him. Her husband, Heir to the Demon, Wareeth al Ghul now Ibn al Ghul. Her father’s treachery was complete. She accepted her fate and silently said goodbye to her true beloved.

The newly married couple walked in silence together as they were flanked by an honor guard and led to their new chambers. Rooms fitting for the heir apparent and his bride. Nyssa swallowed down bile as she anticipated what would happen next. Her father had made it plain. She was expected to consummate this marriage and conceive, willing or no. She was the deadliest woman on the planet, and he expected her to comply. She eyed the looming door with distaste and impotent anger. The guards stopped at the entryway.

“Leave us,” Al Sah-him’s order was firm and low. Two Shadows remained stationed outside, a testament to her husband’s new station more than anything else. Al Sah-him turned slightly to his new bride and indicated that she should precede him into the room. Partially because he did not trust her at his back. He walked in after her and closed the door behind him. They needed privacy, even if he was unsure of how much privacy they could truly have in the heart of the Demon’s Lair.

Nyssa stood stiffly in the middle of their new bedroom. She noted that her wardrobe had already been moved in. By the south wall, her weapons were neatly displayed next to her husband’s sword and bow. Nanda Parbat thrived on efficiency. Ra’s al Ghul spoke and all obeyed. Including his daughter; especially his daughter. Talia remained an object lesson.

“Nyssa,” he said her name softly, almost sorrowfully, as if asking for absolution.

Despite years of training and her acknowledged defeat, she still startled at his voice, “Husband.” She refused to give him anything more. He was owed her body and bound to her soul, but she would give him no tender reprieve. He would know the cost of her allegiance.

“We’re alone. You can relax.” Oliver tried to find some way to reassure Nyssa, although he had no idea what he could say. This plan required a level of ruthlessness that he had tried to escape. It never occurred to him that he would actually be married to Nyssa al Ghul, but here it was. He didn’t understand why she didn’t try and take his head right now. She was so still and tightly wound. A bowstring on the verge of snapping, and he didn’t know how to ease this tension.

He sighed and, wordlessly, sat down on the bed. He needed to regroup. He needed time. He needed to be focused. Instead, he was looking at one of the most dangerous people in the world and wondering if she shattered, would he or any of his loved ones survive? Oddly, he hoped she wouldn't break – she had been his enemy and his ally. She was the lover of his dead ex-lover, and the daughter of an insane man who could order the utter destruction of whole cities. _This takes ‘it’s complicated’ to a whole new level._

“What is your will, Husband?” Nyssa dully questioned. “Do you wish to consummate this travesty clothed or unclothed? I will comply, but do not expect me to feign delight or affection.”

“Jesus, fuck! No!” The shocked revulsion in Oliver’s voice surprised her. “I’m not a rapist. I didn’t want this marriage any more than you did.” Nyssa cocked her head slightly toward him. He looked disgusted at the thought.

“And yet, here we are. Did you feel it, Husband? That tingling warmth? The moment when our souls, our fates, were bound to each other? Did you not listen? ‘Forever joined.’ Those weren’t empty words. We are truly bound to each other, Al Sah-him.” Despair edged Nyssa’s statement of fact.

“I am your wife even as you are my husband now. Ra’s al Ghul has decreed that I carry on his lineage through you – his heir. We are bound to obedience. Did you think to escape consummation, to fool him?” She turned more fully to face her husband and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

The man who had stood so implacably before her father seemed to shrink within himself as he sighed again and rubbed a hand wearily over his face.

“Honestly, I don’t know what I thought. But I didn’t think I’d be in a forced marriage with a _lesbian_ asking me how I want to rape her.” He shook his head and looked at her blearily. “It’s bad enough that everyone I love thinks I’ve betrayed them. Initially, I thought that maybe, maybe I could save them, save my city, by giving myself to your father. But, it was Merlyn. Malcolm, fucking, Merlyn who disabused me of that idea. He told me there was no way out. Not unless I chose to be ruthless and find a way to take out your father. A wedding wasn’t really discussed.”

Nyssa laughed bitterly, “So, for once Al Sa-her told the truth. You were the traitor.” Oliver nodded and waited for her reaction.

A small, tight smile graced her face momentarily. “Good. How can I help you, Husband?”


	2. “Things without all remedy should be without regard.  What’s done is done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a bit of a jumble, but I hope to sort it as I go. DISCLAIMER: The Arrow and all of its characters belong to DC and CW respectively. I make no claim of ownership. I make no money - please don't sue. The plot bunny is mine. This is covered under Creative Commons as derivative fiction.
> 
> I don't know anything about planes, so anything here about planes is the result of a cursory internet search. If details are grossly incorrect, please correct me. Otherwise - let's just all pretend that it makes sense.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any of my fight scenes. I still haven't really worked out how to create the dynamic flow in writing that I get visually. Probably doesn't help that I usually skip the fight scenes in books, but watch them avidly on-screen.
> 
> Also, it is entirely possible that Nyssa has daddy issues; Oliver has daddy issues, mommy issues, PTSD, abandonment issues, survivor's guilt, commitment issues, and issue issues ... just sayin'

_**“Things without all remedy should be without regard. What’s done is done.”** MACBETH, Act 3, Scene 2, Lines 11-12_

_Ra’s al Ghul stood over him, sword in hand, as a frigid mountain wind whispered promises of death. He could feel the icy embrace waiting to take him down. He would never be warm again. There was no fear, not now. He agreed with Ra’s assertion that **“Death comes for us all.”** His death was long overdue. He could be free. Suddenly, Ra’s al Ghul’s face morphed into Nyssa’s furious visage, “Do you think to escape our bond so easily? You will never be free.”_

Oliver woke with a start as turbulence jolted him from his uneasy dreams. He fumbled slightly with an answer to a question about his dream and lied about the content. _**“Rebirth,"**_ certainly seemed a more politic answer than "seeking the freedom death could bring." Although, if anyone could understand that concept, surely the foremost assassin in the world would. He glanced towards Nyssa, his wife, and wondered what she thought. She had her “I’m a badass assassin who feels nothing” face on. Her mask to the world. She held herself aloof, but he had seen it crack, ever so slightly.

He listened as his insane father-in-law waxed on about steadying his hand in the destruction of Star City. He waited for his cue. Then one of the turbines faltered slightly, and the plane bucked. Ra’s al Ghul immediately realized there was a problem. Oliver watched as Nyssa stood ready to back him in his recklessly dangerous plan to end the threat Star City and everyone he cared for.

Ra’s al Ghul seemed genuinely surprised that Oliver would fight for the survival of his city. Had he not given Al Sah-him his daughter? Were they not family now? He offered an eternal legacy. Why wouldn’t Al Sah-him embrace the holy mission of eradicating evil and replacing it with cleansing death? Of creating and maintaining a necessary balance? Even if some portion of Oliver Queen survived, surely he could see that years of struggle had failed to purge his city of corruption?

This denial. This rebellion. He knew the source. Of course, he did. His daughter. First Talia, now Nyssa. He had hoped she would see the wisdom of obedience – well, now she would pay the price for her defiance. He had grown soft, trying to spare his youngest from the consequences of her foolish emotions. No more. She would die. Her husband would fulfill the prophesy or die. He could always start again.

The fight was brutally fast. Oliver knew he had to kill Ra’s al Ghul. If he could just keep him distracted long enough to crash the plane. Destroy the viral weapon in flames. It didn’t matter if he survived. He was ready. He saw Nyssa fighting with deadly grace against her fellow Shadows, even as he battled Ra’s.

Kick. Back fist. Punch. Forearm block. Duck. Elbow strike. Kick. Punch. Head snap. Ribs crack. Absorb the pain and use it as fuel. As he fell again to the merciless power of the ancient assassin, he still fought. When the cargo door opened, he felt a rush of panic and pushed to stop Ra’s. So close. So very close. Ra’s al Ghul smiled in triumph as he took the single parachute and carried away the destruction of Star City in a silver tube.

Oliver and Nyssa shared a look of desperation. The plane shook and buckled under them. An engine fire, so carefully planned for, designed to weaken the structural integrity of the wing, fry the wiring, and use damaged fuel cells to cause a catastrophic failure.

 _ **“Survive.”**_ His father’s command. His burden. Oliver casually thrust back and back fisted the assassin who emerged from the cockpit. He wanted, more than anything, to scream in frustration. _Now isn’t the time. Assess the damage. Land the Plane. Stop Ra’s. Survive._

“Strap in,” he barked the order and was relieved to see Nyssa follow it quickly. It was a quality he had grown to appreciate. She had the ability to know when to ask questions and when to simply act. She trusted that he knew what he was doing. _Never thought I’d be thankful for Amanda Waller and her insistence that I improve my aviation skills. Dad gave me the basics, but she made sure I could fly almost anything. Bitch._

Oliver knew the odds were not in their favor. The plane was going down. He snapped commands and did everything he could improve their chances. Shut down the fuel line. Check the hydraulics. Flaps. Slats. Ailerons. Attempt to decelerate. Control the angle of descent. Look for a “hard landing” spot. _Survive. Survive. Survive._

Nyssa listened and watched as Oliver struggled to land the plane safely. She followed his lead easily trusting in his expertise. He knew what he was doing. She doubted they would survive, but if it was possible – then Oliver Queen would accomplish it. He had a way of surviving in the most improbable ways. _Perhaps he truly is the prophesied heir. Regardless, he is my fate now._ The sour thought that she would likely die with him today was only buoyed by the knowledge of seeing Sara, Ta-er al-Sahfer, again. The first person to truly see Nyssa as herself. Her Beloved. _If there is any peace in the afterlife, I will join her._ She braced for impact.

Oliver didn’t understand how they had survived. By all rights, they should be dead. The twisted, burning shell of the aircraft should have been their tomb. He assessed his injuries, stifled the pain, and turned to Nyssa.

“You good?”

Nyssa grimaced as she ran her own internal assessment. She had fought with worse injuries. She nodded sharply in agreement.

“All right. We need to get to your father and stop this.”

Nyssa clicked her teeth in impatience. “Oliver.” The edge in her voice stopped him, mid-step. “You are smarter than this. You are reacting emotionally instead of thinking tactically.” She paused and looked at him expectantly.

Oliver had the grace to look at her thoughtfully. He ran his hand across his face and lightly rubbed his eyes. “You’re right,” he agreed ruefully. “Ok, let’s salvage what we can and regroup. We need a plan. A better plan.” He paused, calculating. “How many teams did your father send ahead?”

Nyssa's mouth quirked into a half-smile. _Better._ She had seen glimpses of tactical expertise in Oliver before. This. This was the man who defeated a Mirakuru army. Who had survived her father. Who had the potential to finally defeat her father. She gave a quick nod as they moved to strip weapons from bodies, and salvage any usable equipment.

“He has been sending in people for months. Ever since your defeat on the mountain. There more Shadows in Star City now than there are in Nanda Parbat.”

Oliver nodded as if unsurprised, “Great. I guess he wanted everyone here to watch the transfer of power.” Abruptly he punched the metal wall of the broken plane in frustration. “It’s too much, Nyssa” He sounded broken, defeated. “I can’t stop him.”

“Who are you? Are you Oliver Queen or not? What is this weakness? You have fought impossible odds before.” She leaned into his face and snarled, “You are not weak. You are my husband. You are Oliver Queen, Al Sah-him. You are the Arrow. We don’t have time for doubt or weakness. Remember who you are.” She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Oliver caught up with Nyssa, carrying a large portion of the salvaged gear. He smiled half-heartedly at her scowl. “You’re right, we don’t have time for weakness.” He shoved his doubts away, pushing them into his box of failure. He could always bring them out later. “We still need to come up with a workable plan.”

Nyssa nodded impatiently. She was waiting for him to state the obvious, but he had fallen strangely silent as they walked toward the city. Finally, she questioned, “What about your team? They have resources and they know what is coming. Do you think they are back yet? Has your fleet-footed friend saved them?”

Oliver shook his head. “They don’t trust me anymore, Nyssa. They probably have more faith in Merlyn than me right now.” A dry chuckle. “No, the last thing person they want to see is me.”

Nyssa looked at him in astonishment. “So. They don’t trust you. Do they want to live? Do they want their city to live? Husband, they don’t have to trust you. Use them. Willing or no, trusting or no – use them to save the lives in this city. Or are they so small and selfish, they would let the city die rather than work with you?”

Oliver didn’t respond with words this time. He raised an eyebrow at her outburst and then let purpose focus him. He had one target: Ra’s al Ghul. One goal: save the city. Everything else fell away.

Nyssa watched as the very air seemed to still around Oliver. Any softness fled. This was the true Oliver Queen. The Arrow. He would fly into the heart of darkness. His team would submit to his will. He would save his city. _And then, Husband, I will kill my father, and you WILL become Ra’s al Ghul._


	3. “When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: As always, I still don't own these characters. Arrow is the property of DC and CW. This is covered under Creative Commons as derivative fiction.
> 
> This chapter feels a bit filler-y, but I needed it to get the band back together. I also wanted to give Nyssa a chance to own her agency a bit more. Nyssa's character is a BAMF, but when juxtaposed next to her father - she seems lost. It makes sense, but the Star City crew may not get it. Especially Felicity.

_**“When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.”** HAMLET, Act 4, Scene 5, Lines 78-79_

Oliver shared a look with Nyssa as they heard Ray Palmer warn his former team about a proximity alert. Together, they dropped into the Palmer Tech hub and waited for the team to recognize them. With so much on the line and betrayal fresh in their minds, Nyssa was prepared to defend Oliver from his former team. She stood, vigilantly watchful, with her bow at the ready, beside her husband. The room was thick with silent suspicion. 

Oliver glanced again at his wife, secure in the knowledge that she had his back and would support him no matter what. Despite the perilous situation, he felt oddly calmed by her very presence. He gestured for her to lower her bow, only to have his head snapped to the side and his balance rocked as Diggle let loose a powerful punch. Oliver knew this was John’s way of dealing with his feelings of anger, betrayal, and sorrow – but, as Nyssa had clearly pointed out earlier, they didn’t have time for this. He saw Nyssa swing her bow back up, clearly ready to dispose of the current “threat” to her husband.

“Enough!” The growled order stopped everyone in their place. He once more gave the silent stand down command to Nyssa. 

All of the players were here: John Diggle, his estranged brother-in-arms; Felicity Smoak, his loving tech expert; Thea Queen, his sister, whom he adored and trusted not at all; Laurel Lance, his childhood friend, ex-fiancée, and baby superhero; Ray Palmer, the man who wanted to be Oliver Queen 2.0, replacing hard-won skill with a flying suit _(although it was a cool suit)_ ; and last, most certainly least in his regard, Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer who had plagued his life, rained down suffering, corrupted his sister, and who just might be the most reliable ally of the bunch.

“The plan failed,” Oliver delivered the jarring news to Merlyn, who swallowed and looked visibly shaken. “Ra’s al Ghul is in Star City and he has possession of the Alpha-Omega virus.” 

“We,” here Oliver indicated himself and Nyssa, “will take care of Ra’s. But the city is infested with Shadows. They need to be contained.” 

Oliver looked at Palmer, “How close are you to creating an easily disbursable cure?”

“Who the hell do you think you are? You son of a bitch!” Diggle furiously burst out. “Oliver! You think you can just waltz back in here and start barking orders?” 

Nyssa felt her own fury start to rise. Perhaps she had misjudged the survival instincts of Oliver’s former team. Were they children, who needed to squabble and cry? 

“John Diggle,” her voice was coated in ice. “You forget yourself. We have a mission to stop the destruction of Star City. My Husband,” here she paused and shared a look with Oliver, “may be Oliver Queen, but he is still Wareeth al Ghul. Do not disrespect him again. He may be forgiving, but I am not. If you can be useful, then be useful. If you cannot, be silent.”

“Aww, hell no.” Diggle said in disbelief. “You are not coming into OUR house and telling us how to run a mission. If it wasn’t for you and your fucked up ‘family,’ we wouldn’t even be here.” He started to stalk toward Nyssa only to have Oliver step in front of her, his bow at the ready and his face unreadable.

“There. Is. No. Time.” Oliver bit the words out. “I came here because your team is useful to the mission. You want to say anything else, save it. In the meantime, Nyssa al Ghul is my wife and my partner. If you can’t work us – tell me now. Otherwise, suck it up and get back to the mission.” He paused, then addressed Palmer again, “So, about that cure?”

Felicity choked back a sob and fled the room. Nyssa pursed her lips and muttered to Oliver, “Stay. Work out a battleplan. Let me go speak to her.” She knew he needed to keep his focus. Oliver sharply nodded once, and then turned back to Ray Palmer’s earnest face.

Nyssa found Felicity in the next room, curled into a chair, with her head down and body shaking. It was a moment of raw sorrow. She wished she could allow Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of ’09, the time and space to grieve. She had grown fond of the quirky, blonde, computer genius. Nyssa remembered how much Sara had liked the ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ young woman, and she knew the love Oliver still harbored. Unfortunately, time was not on their side.

“Felicity.” She gently rested a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. Felicity flinched and shrugged off the proffered kindness.

“Don’t.” A haggard breath. Felicity looked up at Nyssa, red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks betraying her emotional state. “Just. Don’t.” She shook her head ruefully and turned in the chair, less curled into herself. “So, enjoying the honeymoon?” Felicity winced as the quip came out – less banter and more bitter.

Nyssa contemplated her response. Something about Felicity Smoak brought out protective instincts. She had seen it in Oliver, Sara, John Diggle, and even herself. There was something sweet and vulnerable about this girl, but her naiveté was dangerous and must be dealt with.

“You think we are here for enjoyment? You think the marriage my father forced upon Oliver and myself is amusing?” She moved in closer to Felicity, intimidating with proximity. “Understand me well, Felicity Smoak. Sara was my Beloved as much as you are Oliver’s. And yet, I am wed to Oliver. We are bound. This was no love match. This was the will of Ra’s al Ghul. The Demon Head. Do you even begin to understand? This abomination? He ordered an honorable man to wed and bed his own daughter with no regard for her will or consent. Worse, he _bound_ our souls, unwilling, together. From this there is no escape.” 

Nyssa leaned in closer, took Felicity’s face into her hand, cupped her chin firmly, and looked hard into her eyes. “So, no, Felicity. I am not enjoying my honeymoon. There is more for us to say, but not now. We have a mission and your team needs you. Oliver needs you.” She dropped her hand and pulled away. “It’s time for you to get back to work.” She turned away and walked back into the hub, confident Felicity would follow.


	4. “Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters are still not mine. This is covered under Creative Commons as derivative fiction.
> 
> I wrote this pretty fast, because I really want to get to the '...then what' part of the story. I can't wait to get Oliver and Nyssa back to Nanda Parbat. I would ask if you catch errors that I missed - please let me know. 
> 
> You'll notice a lot of borrowed dialog at the end. When writer's get it right, it's hard to bypass.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Reviews give me happy, writing energy. Thanks so much for all of the kind words and support.
> 
> Edit 5/2/20: I just had a couple of thoughts about this chapter and the episode that inspired it (WARNING-if for some reason you have not yet seen ALL of season 3 of Arrow, and you want to be surprised - stop reading, NOW).
> 
> First of all, we're all experiencing an actual pandemic here in the real world, and I hope everyone out there is staying safe and sane. I live in a remote Alaska village of 75 people, so I don't have to stay home - but all normal activities are pretty much shut down. No passenger planes here since March...
> 
> Second - what a stupid way to disburse a virus. I stuck with what the writers on the show did, but it makes NO sense. It was an gas when they dropped it into the cell with Team Arrow, but now it has to IN the assassins, who then have to bleed before it can become an aerosol? Say what?! It worries me that I can come up with at least 3-5 better ways to distribute a virus. 
> 
> Third - In my experience (which granted may be limited), relationships both present **and** past are indicated as person/person. Just because I may focus more on the relationship between Nyssa and Oliver, doesn't mean they magically stopped caring about Sara and Felicity. They were both deeply in love with other people, I think it would be disrespectful of me to ignore those relationships. But this going to be primarily an Oliver/Nyssa fic. So should I get rid of the tags for Sara and Felicity? Let me know what you think.

_**“Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind.”** 3 HENRY VI, Act 5, Scene 6, Line 12_

Ray Palmer gave them the key. The Alpha Omega virus gave off a specific energy signature that could be tracked by satellite. Nyssa watched as he and Felicity worked feverishly to locate the virus. 

“Four!” Felicity shouted triumphantly. Nyssa cocked her head in curiosity. _Isn’t that a golf term? I remember that one CEO I eliminated on a golf course. He did not die well._

“Felicity?” Oliver’s question interrupted her rumination.

“Um, sorry.” Felicity bit her lip as she typed into her computer. “I found four locations that match up with the energy signature. He must have split the virus up to spread it more efficiently around the city.”

Oliver nodded. “He may want to disburse them consecutively. We need to have people at all of the sites.” He glanced at Palmer. “How much longer on the cure?”

Palmer sighed. “I've got the formula for the inoculant replicated, but creating enough to cover all of Star City? It takes time to do these things, Oliver!”

Felicity turned her head to look at Ray. “Your nanotech. Do you think it could be adapted?”

Ray quirked a smile at her. _Beauty and brains, I know why Oliver loves her._ “Great minds think alike, I’m already working on it.” He raised his eyebrows and looked at Oliver. “If you can stall this, we might be able to create an aerosol inoculant, all I would need to do is adjust the self-replicating nanites and use a drone delivery system …” He stopped talking when he realized that Oliver had stopped listening.

“Fine. We split up and get to the four locations. Malcolm, you and I will each take a site. Nyssa and Laurel, you’ve worked together before?” He telegraphed the question to Nyssa – was she ok with splitting up? Her quick nod reassured him. “Good, you two can work together. John and Thea can take the last site. Felicity, you’ve got overwatch, and Ray? Just do whatever you need to do.”

Nyssa noted how easily Oliver took command of the team and they accepted his leadership. Even Al Sa-her obeyed without question. _He will be a strong Ra’s al Ghul, if we can spare his city. Father, may he suffer in the Fire for all eternity, chose well._ She turned to leave with Laurel, when Oliver snagged her arm. She stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nyssa, thank you …” she stopped him before he could finish. 

“No. Do not thank me, Husband. Not until we are victorious. Wish me 'good hunting' and I will do the same.”

Oliver nodded and clasped her arm, forearm to forearm. “Good hunting, Wife.” They parted quickly.

Laurel and Nyssa scanned the vicinity, looking for any hint of a container or an assassin. 

“So, it’s good to see you alive.” Laurel said it softly but sincerely. “I thought we had lost you forever.”

Nyssa barely smiled, but she responded warmly, “I haven’t forgotten that you were willing to defy my father for my life. It is good to see you again, although I wish it were under kinder circumstances. Perhaps we will be able to find a moment of peace, and dip fried potatoes into a shake again,” she added wistfully.

Laurel almost laughed. Only Nyssa would say “shake” like it was something both sacred and profane. A sense of the absurd washed over her. They were desperately trying to stop a deadly bio-attack, and Nyssa was pining for fast food. _It’s official, I live in bizzaro-world._

“And now you’re married to Oliver. Honestly, I think that tripped me up more than anything else.”

“You are not alone in your bewilderment. Sara would probably have found it oddly humorous.” The flat tone made it clear Nyssa was not finding the same humor.

Laurel flinched at Sara’s name but gamely chuckled. “You’re right, she would have been able to find something to tease you about. She always was a bit of a brat.” She sighed. “I miss her so much.”

Nyssa grabbed Laurel’s hand and squeezed it gently in sympathy. “As do I. I …” Whatever Nyssa had been about to say cut short by an exclamation through their comms.

“The assassins are carrying the virus in their bodies! DON’T let them bleed. If they bleed, it gets into the air. I repeat, don’t let them bleed.” Felicity’s thready voice dripped panic.

“Got it. Copy that.” Laurel responded, just as Nyssa sighted their prey. He carried a knife, clearly planning to cut himself amidst a throng of people.

Laurel raced forward with a nightstick in hand and knocked him down to the ground in five swift strokes. Nyssa smiled delightedly; her pupil had done well.

 _ **“I have been a most excellent trainer,”**_ she exulted. Ta-er al-Sahfer would have been proud. She helped secure the assassin and readied him to be moved. 

“Nyssa, I’ve put us on a private channel,” Felicity’s voice whispered in her ear. “Oliver is at the dam. He’s fighting Ra’s. You need to help him. Please.” Nyssa clenched her jaw and turned to Laurel. “You have to get him out on your own, Oliver needs me. Stay safe.” She left before Laurel could respond.

“I’m on my way, Felicity.” Nyssa ran along rooftops and glided across empty spaces to make her way to the dam as quickly as possible. She saw the blockade of officers observing the frenzied clash of swords and waiting for the opportune moment to shoot. There had to be another way out.

Oliver matched Ra’s al Ghul blow for blow. He parried, thrust, spun, and ducked in vicious counterpoint to the ancient assassin’s deadly dance. He could feel an electric energy sustaining him, feeding him. In the back of his head, he could almost hear a whisper, _“Thrust now. Drop. Spin. Parry. Roll.”_ A litany of life against the push of death. This fight felt different than the last time he had faced the Demon Head. Desperation didn’t weaken him. He would win. He must win.

Ra’s also noticed a difference, a drive to live instead of seeking death. Something had changed in the boy. He was driven and controlled. Every movement matching his own. It should be impossible. He had lifetimes of experience, but he was tired and ready to lay down his mantle. If Al Sah-him would simply accept his fate, he could die in peace. He pushed Al Sah-him to the edge of the dam, kicked him to the ground, and broke his sword on the upstroke. 

Al Sah-him knelt before him, chest heaving, broken blade in hand, and defiant to the end.

_**“Power serves you no interest. You’d rather love.”**_ Ra's looked at him with contempt and confusion. How could anyone offered enduring life and boundless power refuse? It made no sense. 

_**“A man who condemns his daughter to death wouldn’t understand.”** _

Oliver threw the ruined blade down and rocked back on heels, the blade of Ra’s al Ghul at his throat.

Ra’s pontificated, _**“Unlike you, thousands of honorable men will mourn my death when I leave this earth.”**_

 _ **“No.”**_

Oliver moved in as Ra’s drew back to deliver the killing blow; he quickly delivered an uppercut as he pulled the blade from Ra’s grip, then spun to deliver the sword into Ra’s al Ghul’s chest. He pushed and twisted to seat the blade firmly before fiercely ripping it back out, causing Ra’s to stumble to his knees. Blood began to pulse out from the sucking wound.

Nyssa felt a flash of feral triumph as she watched her father fall to Oliver. This man would be worthy. 

_**“No. They will kneel before the next Ra’s al Ghul.”**_ Ra’s looked up at Al Sah-him. Ibn al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul. He was satisfied in the legacy he'd created. He accepted the whispered plea for mercy and peace in the afterlife as the new Ra's gave the ancient blessing.

> _**اغفر وارحم Forgive and have mercy on him** _  
>  _**حمايته من معاقبة القبر Protect him from the punishment of the grave** _  
>  _**وعذاب النا And the torment of the Fire** _

Ra’s felt the joy of release course through him as he removed the sacred ring from his finger. Blood for blood, life for life. The power of Ra’s al Ghul would now belong to Al Sah-him – his true son. He handed the ring up and placed it into Al Sah-him’s hand.

 _ **“I knew I chose well with you, boy.”**_ With this final benediction, Ra’s al Ghul fell.

Long live Ra’s al Ghul.

The police officers watching the deadly duel sighted in on the victor. Suddenly, two smoke bombs exploded. When the thick white smoke finally cleared, both the victor and the body were gone.


	5. “Affliction is enamored of thy parts, and thou art wedded to calamity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: As always, I still don't own these character's, I just get the fun of playing the sandbox. This is covered under Creative Commons as derivative fiction.
> 
> As we go on, I will probably diverge more and more from canon. Especially with what I think are the mechanics of the magic might be. I apologize for any weird inconsistencies. Any errors are all mine. We still have a few things to take of before we get to Nanda Parbat - hopefully within the next 1-2 chapters.

_**“Affliction is enamored of thy parts, and thou art wedded to calamity.”** ROMEO AND JULIET, Act 3, Scene 3, Lines 2-3_

Captain Quentin Lance strained to see the dark figures fighting on dam roadway. After his officers advised him of the shoot-to-kill order, he had contacted Felicity. He was furious with Oliver Queen and he wanted nothing more than to lock him up in a maximum-security prison for at least two or three lifetimes. But. It looked as if Oliver was trying to keep some whack job from bringing death and destruction to Star City. **Again.** Hell, how many times did this scenario have to happen? _Earthquake machines. Masked super soldiers. Creepy guys in hoods with swords and arrows. Oliver brings disaster with him; death follows him wherever he goes._ He was the reason, ultimately, Sara was dead. Quentin knew he was irrational on all matters Oliver Queen. But. He didn’t want the kid dead. He snatched the binoculars from the nearest officer and tried to determine which combatant was Oliver.

The fighters were well-matched, whoever they were. They traded blows with equal intensity and ferocity. It almost seemed like a choreographed scene. A deadly dance of steel and furor. One of the opponents began to dominate the other. Quentin tensed. He couldn’t make out whether it was Oliver or not. Suddenly, the downed fighter was pushing forward and stabbing the previously upright fighter, who was now on his knees. The victor’s back blocked the face of his victim. Just before he began to turn toward the gathered police officers, who were prepared to take their kill shots, two smoke bombs erupted.

They were gone. No body. No fighters. No Oliver effing Queen. Quentin could feel an ulcer developing as he wondered. _So, who won? Are we screwed? Is Oliver even alive? Bastard._

Quentin pulled his phone out and called Felicity again.

“Detec…Captain Lance?” Felicity’s harried answer held a question she was afraid to ask.

“My guys didn’t shoot him.” Quentin stated quickly. “But we still have a problem. He’s gone. They both are.”

“What do you mean, gone?” Felicity asked incredulously. “They’re both dead?”

“No! I mean, I don’t think so. I don’t know. Someone won. It was brutal and quick. Someone was stabbed, but I don’t know, for sure, who. Smoke bomb eliminated our visibility and now they’re both just gone.”

“Did you see anyone else?” She couldn’t keep the desperate hope from her voice. If Nyssa was there, maybe there was a chance Oliver was still alive. Ra’s al Ghul had almost killed him once, maybe this time Oliver prevailed.

“No. Look, it’s chaos out here and I can’t do anything else for your guy. I just thought you should know and prepare yourself. He might be gone for good this time.” He stopped, not knowing what else to add that wouldn’t hurt the young woman on the phone more.

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t mind that too much.” Felicity couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“Hey! I wanted to put the Arrow in jail, not get Oliver killed.” Quentin defended himself. “Doesn’t matter now, what’s the status on that bio-weapon?” 

“We’re working on an inoculant right now. Ray’s using his nanite technology to help disburse it at a faster rate. Drones are on their way. I think we’ve neutralized it.” Her clipped response told Quentin that he wasn’t forgiven, but the protection of the city outweighed her personal feelings.

“Alright. I’ve got an APB on any of these freaks in costumes – so, you might want to make sure your crew is off the streets.” Quentin disconnected the call, before Felicity could warn him against anything, with a sour look on his face and a churning stomach. _Damn, I hope he makes it._

Felicity set the phone down with an increasing sense of foreboding. “Guys?” She called out onto the comms. “What’s the status?” 

Laurel responded quickly, “Threat is incapacitated, here.”

“And here,” Malcolm stated over the channel.

“We have bodies down and we need that inoculant ASAP.” John’s voice didn’t hide his concern.

There were no other responses.

“Oliver? Nyssa? Status?” Felicity listened to the silence with growing panic. “Oliver? Nyssa? Do you copy?”

John impatiently cut in, “I haven’t from either of them in a while, Overwatch. What’s the status on getting some help here?”

“It’s on its way, Spartan.” She reassured him. “I need you all to get back here. There’s a city-wide APB on any masks or assassins, apparently they aren’t trying to figure out who the good guys are any more.”

“Copy, that. On our way.”

Nyssa moved silently and quickly through the shadows as she led Oliver away from the dam. He carried the body of her father. She sighted a small copse of trees to her right and signaled the change in direction. 

Once safely under cover, Oliver gently laid the stiffening body on the ground. Nyssa pulled her comm unit out and crushed it under her heel. She cocked her head towards Oliver and raised a questioning brow. He smiled faintly and shook his head.

“I dumped mine before I went to meet Ra’s.” He spoke softly. “Nyssa, what is this? I thought we would go back and meet the others.”

“We have little time, Husband. There are things you need to know before we return.” 

She paused, waiting to see if he would follow her lead or not. He gave a quick nod for her to continue. “You are now Ra’s al Ghul, but the League must confirm your leadership and submit to your will. Otherwise, your city and your loved ones will remain in peril. Do you understand what this means?”

Oliver briefly grunted an affirmative. “Of course. I have to return to Nanda Parbat and cut all ties to my previous life as Oliver Queen.”

“It’s so much more than that. Do you know why? Why Ra’s al Ghul must have no ties outside of the League. There can be no hostages or leverage. You must be beyond all outside influence. They can never know you are Ra’s al Ghul, or you place them in constant jeopardy. Think about it. If I wanted to compel you, control you – all I need do is threaten harm to your Beloved, or your sister. Who is now my sister. None can know your true name or who you care for – unless they are bound by your will. This is the most perilous time of your reign. Any who are not 100 percent loyal cannot be trusted. And even the loyal cannot be trusted, if they are not League.” 

“So, I have to continue the lie.” Oliver stated the obvious, bitterly. “What if I didn’t, Nyssa? I could just give you the ring, or, give it to someone else. I could just walk away. Walk away from all of it. Get into a car and just drive.”

Nyssa looked at him in shock. Was he truly that ignorant? She put out her hand and rested it gently, non-threateningly, on Oliver’s forearm as she shook her head.

“No. **You** are Ra’s al Ghul. Anyone else is a pretender. You were selected and honed, in battle. You both gave and took blood for blood, and life for life. The power doesn’t come from the ring. The ring is powered by sacrifice. This is old magic. Much like our soul bond. Death is the only release, and even then, you will be bound. This is your destiny now. There is no Oliver Queen. No Arrow. No Al Sah-him. These are memories of past lives. There is only Ra’s al Ghul, and you cannot give up – your release must be earned; it must be taken. Do not speak like a fool, I will not abide it.”

Oliver shook off her hand and clenched his jaw in frustration. He pressed the heels of his hands into eyes for a moment and then massaged his temples, trying to wrap his head around his predicament. _There really is no way out this time._

“So, Wife,” he emphasized her title with barely leashed frustration. “What do you recommend? I keep them all in the dark? Even Thea? Felicity? How do I keep them safe?”

“Abandon them or bring with you. There are no half-measures.” Her solution was uncompromising.

“Bring them with me?” Oliver mused. “Bring my little sister and Felicity to, what, become assassins?”

“Perhaps. Your sister has already stepped on the path. She is a formidable student, and she will continue to crave violence.” She raised an eyebrow. “After the Pit. It will continue to influence her. She would benefit from further instruction and discipline.”

Oliver nodded. “And Felicity? Tell me, in what world, does Felicity fit in with the League of Assassins?”

Nyssa sighed. “I don’t know. But she is your Beloved, and I would not force you to lose that light in your life. If she returned with us, it would be as your concubine. She would be protected and kept safe. Her computer skills could be of benefit to the League. But her primary role would be dependent on you. She would lose her freedom.”

“I can’t do that to her.” Oliver grimaced. “She deserves better than that. She deserves to live in the world.” He ran a hand across his head. “I have to give her up. Again. God, Nyssa! I hate this, but it really is the only way. You’re right. They can’t know I survived, and I can’t walk away. Do you really think Thea will crave violence?”

She mutely nodded; allowing him the room to make the decision.

“Fine. You go back. Tell them whatever needs to be said. Make sure they know that Oliver Queen isn’t coming back. And Nyssa,” his voice dropped into a growl. “Bring back Malcolm. It’s time he finally faced justice for his crimes. What about your father?” 

“We will take him home and let his spirit rest.” Nyssa let him see pain flash across her face. “I wanted to kill him. I wanted to be one to watch the life leave his eyes.” She waved aside any condolences. “I loved him. I feared him. I hated him. He was a harsh taskmaster, but through it all – he was still my father.” Her mouth quirked up slightly and she shrugged. “No matter. It is done.”

“Your assassins await you, my lord.” She indicated a small group of men, who seemed to melt from the shadows. “They will take you to transport and I will meet you shortly with Al Sa-her. The Shadows will bring me to you. What of Thea?”

Oliver’s reply was curt. “Bring her.”

_**My name was Oliver Queen. For three years I worked to save my city. But to save my sister, I had to become someone else. I had to become something else. I am Ra’s al Ghul. The Demon’s Head, master of the League of Assassins.** _


End file.
